


The Promise

by thalassatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a Disaster Lesbian, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Catra is sexy as hell, CatradoraWeek2018, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Making Out, Neck Kissing, POV Adora, Sexual Tension, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassatra/pseuds/thalassatra
Summary: ''Does it bring us bad luck when we break our promises?I don't know if that's true, but I do know that I fucked up. Either way, I have no idea how to fix it.''-She pulls back out of my grip. 'Im fine.' It comes out with a snarl, hiding behind her words. Her hands fiddle with the fabric of her shirt as she crosses her arms. A cold distance occurs in between the space that is keeping us apart.She can't even look at me.The rage that seemed to have disappeared back then has returned, though it isn't what it was before. It's different. But I'm not quite sure why.'I'm taking you home.' I try to lock eyes, but she keeps looking away. Bizarre how an atmosphere can change this fast.But then, for a brief moment, she looks me in the eyes with so much hurt that I can almost hear my heart crush into millions of pieces. She speaks, a cold tone causing my arm hairs to stand up.'You were my home, Adora.'





	1. Familiar faces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, fellow shippers of Catra and Adora! I hope you're doing great today. If not, I hope this might cheer you up a bit. 
> 
> I haven't written a fanfiction like this before and... I actually can't think of a reason why I didn't. Anyways, I don't really know if it's going to be great, but I guess we'll find that out soon enough. You can still run now!
> 
> I've chosen to write a story with the characters that have appeared in She-Ra, some elements that match and kind of the same backstories. However, in this story, I've decided that they live in the normal world. 
> 
> Oh! Almost forgot. You can expect some smut and stuff like that. So little kiddo's, run for the hills now you still can! I don't want your parents to get mad at me :D. 
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Your very grateful author! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time here on ao3, meaning I still have to figure out how this works. But I wanted to post my first chapter already, to see how it works out. I'll keep updating, of course!
> 
> I'm not that good so don't expect too much. But I'm trying my hardest. :P

My fingers glide over the wooden frame I am holding. I brush off the dust that's covering the picture framed in it. Although the glass that's protecting the photo is still a bit dirty, I can still see those whom are on it.

Oh my, we  _are_ getting old.

Three young cute little faces stare back at me. They are hugging each other and smile brightly. _Best friend squad_ is written upon it with a pink and glittery gel pen.

A chuckle escapes from my throat as I shake my head. _Classic Glimmer_.

I place it on my desk, next to my laptop and my collection of dirty mugs. Oops, tea addict.

My hand disappears into the box again, grabbing the next thing it can find. When I pull it out to see what it is, my heart skips a beat and a lump appears in my throat. I bite my lip and I can feel my hand beginning to tremble slightly.

_**Catra.** _

A ripped picture with tape on it, my attempt to fix it again after I had torn it apart, is in between my thumb and index finger. For a moment, I just stare at it.

She is hugging me from behind and her familiar cheeky grin makes me laugh. Fuck, it _hurts_. But that was then, and time changes.

A sudden bang on the door of my room pulls me out of my thoughts. Quickly, I tuck the photo in my pocket and pretend to look at something else.

'Adora!' His voice cracks, as usual. He storms inside with Glimmer behind his back, who almost drops the drinks she is holding.

'Jesus, Bow-!' Glimmer groans, her eyes flaming like fire when she looks at him.

I straighten my back and look up from the photo I am holding. 'Dude! We haven't even been here for an hour and you are already demolishing our door.'

He laughs nervously as he looks at me with an apologetic look on his face, transforming into excited immediately when he sees what I am holding. 'Oooh! It's baby us!' He runs towards me and snatches it out of my hands. 'Glimmer! Would you look at that?!'

You truly cannot get angry with that boy, _ever_.

As Glimmer has closed the door behind him, she puts two cups of coffee on the table. While handing me the third cup, she smiles. 'Tea for the lady.'

I nod and give her a hug. 'Thanks, hun.' My cold hands warm up when they embrace the cup of tea. I look at Bow and Glimmer, both laughing at the picture.

We've been friends for a couple of years now. Where one door closed, another one opened. Even though I have the best times with these two, it feels like something is missing. _Someone_ , actually.

When I was a child, I lived in an orphanage. Just like Catra did. We've had that chemistry since day one. She was my other half. Now that she isn't a part of my life anymore, it feels like I'm not whole.

I've never told someone about her. I guess I was trying to make her disappear the moment I had left. I wanted to live a good life, to be a good person. Catra, on the other hand, decided to stick with her "badass" life. Many times, I've tried to convince her to come with me. But she never agreed.

I am mad at her, for hurting me. Besides, I am sad and disappointed.

I miss her, I _truly_ do.

'Adora, is everything okay?' His big brown eyes glister when they catch the sunlight. Bow rests his hand on my arm and gazes into my eyes.

Glimmer looks concerned and holds me close. 'Are you okay, love?'

I swallow and fiddle with the red fabric of my sweater. 'Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit tired, that's all.' A faint hint of smile forces itself on my face and I try to make it look genuine.

'You know what,' Bow jumps up from the bed and places his hands on his hips. 'I know what will cheer you up.'

'And what might that be?' I chuckle while I look at his silly movements. He is a dork.

He climbs on a chair, acting like he is a great explorer from the past. 'Behold, my dearest ladies, the existence of bars filled with love, especially coming from pairs of the same sex.'

'You mean gay bars?' Glimmer pulls up one eyebrow, looking utterly bored.

'I've never been in one, honestly.' I shrug and take a sip from my tea.

Bow squeals as he rushes towards me. 'You've never been in a gay bar before?!' His voice cracks, _again_. He grabs my shoulders and caresses them. 'Your life must be miserable.'

My tea almost runs over the edges of the cup and I give him an annoyed look. 'My life is fine, but thanks.'

Glimmer has stood up already and throws my coat from behind. 'What are we waiting for, then?'

I freeze and turn my head around. 'We aren't actually going, are we?' It comes out of my mouth with a stammer.

They both grab one of my hands and grin widely.

'Guys, wai-' Before I know it, I get pulled outside, headed for a place crammed with thirsty singles. Someone help me out of here, _**please**_.

...

When we arrive, it's already slightly dark outside. It causes the neon lights of the bars to stand out in the busy streets. A small breeze forces my neck hairs to stand up and a shiver runs down my spine.

A big broad man stands in front of the entrance. His medium-length dark hair sticks out underneath his black hair band. He has a moustache that makes him look like an italian bandito, but it's kind of sexy though.

Bow squeezes my hand a slight bit before he lets it go. He straightens his body and clears his throat. 'Good evening, sir. We would like to go inside.' His voice sounds slightly different as he is trying his hardest to impress the man.

Glimmer bursts out laughing and I can't hold it anymore either, causing Bow to turn his head around with an angered look on his face.

The man stares Bow to death, until he looks at us and grins. He pats Bow on his shoulder and holds him a little longer than expected. 'Sea Hawk, is the name.' He winks as he steps aside to let us in.

Bow has turned bright red, his eyes growing wider. 'Dear god, he is fucking handsome.' His hand runs through his fizzy afro, scratching his head. He blinks a few times, dramatically as always, before he prepares to say something again. 'Did he just flirt with me?'

Glimmer chuckles and pokes his stomach. ' _Flirting_?' She shakes her head as she places her hand on her mouth. Her eyes find Bows, causing her to look away while she tries to hold back her grin.

Bow frowns, locking eyes with Glimmer. He holds up his finger followed by his eyebrows who move up. 'Don't-'

'His eyes were clearly begging you to explore the treasures in his underwear.' She bursts out laughing again and her eyes fill themselves with tears of joy. 'Honestly though, what even was that voice?' While she tries to hold her balance, she grabs my arm, gasping for air.

Her laugh is very contagious and I can't hold it back any longer either. I lower my voice to imitate Bow. ' _Good evening_ , _**sir**_.'

Before walking further into the bar, Bow groans, probably feeling very ridiculed, and he mumbles something under his breath.

While Glimmer and I are still laughing about the whole situation, we follow him inside. I can feel the bass of the music pound through my bones the moment we walk in.

'I'm going to look for Bow. I'll be right back.' Just like her voice vanishes when the music seems to get louder, Glimmer disappears into the multitude of sweaty party animals.

The bar is crowded with many kinds of people. Yet, they all have the same purpose; to find someone they can _fuck_. Or, to score some juicy lips to make out with, just to get through their lonely tedious nights.

Right, look who's talking.

The people around me always try to encourage me to throw myself on the market again. To be honest, I'm not really into going on dates and stuff. Not anymore, to be correct.

I watch Glimmer and Bow as they approach me, standing on my toes to extend my body as I wave enthusiastically.

'Hey, you've found B-'

'Seriously, Adora. Why the _hell_ are you still standing here?'

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

Glimmer frowns, clearly letting me know that she isn't going to let this one slide, before grabbing my arm and pulling me with them into the crowd.

We aren't even on the dancefloor for a second and Bow is already dancing with a random guy. I have no idea how he keeps doing that.

'Adora, loosen up a little.' Glimmer has a hard time trying to be heard over the excessively loud music. 'Look around, plenty of hot gays in this sea.'

I swallow and without any direct causes, I suddenly feel dauntingly lost. 'Glimmer, I-' She has blended in with the crowd already and isn't anywhere near to be found. I can't even see Bow anymore, whereas you normally can't ever _not_ notice him.

Sweaty body's bump into me repeatedly, sticky shoe-soles almost crush the phalanges of my toes, the pounding of the music thumps on my eardrums and I can _feel_ the world around me starting to spin.

But everything stops moving and even my heart remains silent for a beat when I suddenly look into the eyes of the only person in this world that can give me flutters in my stomach.

 _ **Catra**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that was quite something already, right? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. I'll keep you guys updated! :3
> 
> Feel free to leave some thoughts!


	2. Bad luck and broken promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many hits already! Thank you so so so much. It means a lot knowing that people take the time to read my work. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Have fun reading the second chapter. I guess you could say that it's intense. :D yeehaw  
> <3

Her thick lustrous strands of dark hair shimmer when they catch the colourful beams of the strobe lights. Dozens of people surround us, busy with their movements or focused on their attractive opponents. Just a few steps and I'd be standing right in front of her. But my feet are glued to the floor and even if I wanted to, I won't be able to move at all.

She doesn't even blink. Her differently coloured irises keep gazing at me, puncturing my eyeballs as I can feel them burning in my soul. Like two opponents in a lone desert, we stand in front of each other, not knowing whether we should speak or remain silent. But to be honest, our eyes already say enough.

'Out of my way, bimbo.' A wasted jock bumps into me, pushing me out of his path. What is he even doing in a gay bar? Hmm, I shouldn't judge, I know.

'Way to go, jackass!' I groan and watch him as he continues to harass other people. Hell, what I wouldn't give to kick him in his balls and make him crawl on the floor.

Simmer down there, sister. Don't stoop to his level.

My eyes flit back to the dance floor and search for her defiant look again. But she's gone, and not a trace was left for me to follow. _Fuck_.

I wrestle myself forward, through the enormous mass of people. Hands hit me in my face, sticky fluids get spilled over my clothes. But I keep going, until the air I breathe in does not get squeezed out of my lungs anymore, remaining enough for me to scream her name.

'Catra!' I head for the exit, my weight falling onto the doors, almost stumbling my way out of the building.

My feet lower their pace, until I'm standing still again. The wind whistles through the leaves of the trees. The darkness of the cold night embraces my body, though the flickering light of the lonely lamppost next to me succeeds to give me some sight.

It is deadly quiet. I listen to my heavy breathing, surprisingly calming me down. I stare at the abandoned street, me being the only company it will receive tonight.

I think I am starting to lose my mind. Am I seriously starting to see shit that isn't even there? That isn't even close to fair, I haven't even swallowed one single drip of alcohol tonight. Unlike that dumbass who almost ran me over back there.

Maybe it's my subconsciousness telling me that I miss her, that I can't live without her. As if I don't already know that. I guess I have been trying to trick myself into thinking that everything is going great. Honestly, everything has been going wrong since the moment she disappeared out of my life.

Does it bring us bad luck when we break our promises?

I don't know if that's true, but I do know that I fucked up. Either way, I have no idea how to fix it.

'Adora! There you are.' Bow and Glimmer burst through the exit doors, holding me close in their warm embracement. 'We were so worried, silly.'

'I'm so sorry. I fucked up.' I bury my face in their shoulders and grasp the fabric of their clothes. 'I always leave people behind.'

'Of course not. Why would you say that?' Glimmer caresses my face and looks into my eyes.

Bow nods as he squeezes my cheek softly. 'You would never leave someone behind. You aren't like that.' He smiles, pulling us back into our hug.

His words sting and feel like they have punched me in my stomach right after they came out of his mouth. I bite my lip, looking at the empty street where we are standing.

Though, it isn't as empty as I thought it was. A glimpse of a person begins to run away immediately after we lock eyes.

It's _her_.

I wrestle myself out of our hug and run as fast as I can.

'Adora!? Where the hell are you going?' Glimmer tries to grab my arm and stop me, but I slide out of her grip and run for it.

My breathing gets heavier with every step I take. It feels like my lungs aren't capable of running at this speed, but it doesn't matter. I will get her this time.

'Catra! Wait!' _Fuck_ , she is fast.

The alleys seem to get smaller with the second, almost making me stumble caused by the sharp turns I have to make. I shadow every movement she makes, getting closer and closer, until there is no other way for her to go to.

One of the streets has a dead end, meaning she can't run from me anymore.

Finally, I've got you.

She walks backwards, watching me as I approach her, with way too much speed. Fuck, I can't slow down anymore.

 ** _Oof_**.

I run into her and we both fall onto the ground, my body on top of hers, our faces only inches apart.

'Hi, Adora.' While she is still panting, she tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and grins. 'Long time no see.'

My heart pounds in my chest, ready to jump out of it to smooch that _goddamn_ attractive face of hers. Right, I was mad at her.

I can feel her warm breath against my dry lips, sending shivers all over my body. **_Fuck_** , _she is so sexy_.

As fast as I can, I stand up and dust off my pants. I try to swallow my desires away and frown. 'What the hell are you doing here, Catra?' It doesn't come out as brave as I wanted it to.

She smirks, stepping closer to me, until our faces are almost touching again. 'Me? I was just having a great night until _you_ ,' She pokes my chest and glides down a little, making my stomach flutter like never before. 'started to chase me into the night.'

I scoff and clench my fists. 'Oh, right. As if you weren't staring at me from across the dancefloor, you deceiving _freak_.' My feet take some steps back, not wanting to be near her intimidating, yet _very_ sexy face anymore.

'However, you clearly couldn't let it go, could you? Look around, Adora. Why are you here, _really_?' Her facial expression softens and a sparkle of desperation glisters in her eyes. We've been friends long enough for me to notice every little detail she silently tries to hide.

My gaze aims for the floor as I don't have the courage anymore to look her into her beautiful eyes. Even though I don't want to, I begin to stammer. 'I-... I don't know why I am here, Catra.' I bite my lip and fiddle with my sweater, not knowing how to stand properly. That is a gay thing, actually.

'Keep fooling yourself, Adora. I don't care either way.' She shrugs, then kicks some rocks and sighs in the end.

I want to tell her that I am sorry. I want to hold her tight and beg her to forgive me for leaving.

But I don't. _Of course_ I don't.

'You know, Adora, I truly don't get why you are mad at me.' Her eyes start to fill themselves with agony, pain and hate. 'You left me as if I was nothing to you. Just like that.'

I try to swallow the lump in my throat, but it doesn't work. Every single word she says stabs me over and over again. 'Catra, I-'

'Do you have any idea how lonely I have felt?' Her voice sounds raspy and hoarse. I can feel the hurt in it.

'Catra, I never mea-'

She grasps my collar and hisses into my face, almost spitting out her words. ' _Do_ you?'

'Yes! Of course I do!' I push her away and straighten my collar. 'You aren't the only one here who has felt _fucking_ lonely, okay?'

'Yeah, right. You are one to speak.' She scoffs, grabbing my shirt again as she rests her hand on my shoulder. 'I never wanted you to leave, Adora.' Her eyes gaze into mine, innocence all over her face. A finger glides down my cheek, ending up underneath my chin as she holds it up. 'But you did. Because you are _**weak**_.'

I pull my face back out of her grip and remain silent for a brief moment. I want to hold her gaze, but I can't, so I let it go. 'You know what, Catra.' I cup her face and give her an icy stare. ' ** _Fuck_.** **_you_**.'

I turn around and leave her standing there alone in the night. Walking away from her, leaving her behind, again.

Because that's what I'm good at. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you feel the tension? Because I did. :3
> 
> Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon, inspiration is high this week. That's rare, you guys. :D
> 
> X


	3. Long-lost desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Sorry for the hold up, but i'm trying to find as much time as I can. Thanks for sticking with me, x.

As I try to not wake anyone, an incredibly loud creak follows when I open the door, which - _of course_ \- causes them to open their eyes immediately. Dang it. However, I don’t think they were asleep in the first place. The pillows - and grapes? - that are being thrown at me right now make that very clear, actually. I do question if they still truly like me sometimes, I mean, they throw things at me very often if I think about it.

‘Are you out of your mind?!’ A sudden slap on my cheek scares all of the exhaustion away. _Ouch_. ‘You ran off to a place where, in literally every single movie I can think of, pretty blonde girls like **_you_** get raped.’ Glimmer taps rapidly with her foot on the wooden floor, hands in her waist, giving me a furious look as she pulls one eyebrow up slightly.

Bow throws a grape up in the air and tries to catch it with his mouth. He fails, it landing on his face as it almost blinds his eye. I blink and turn my gaze to him. My teeth bite my lip, almost puncturing my flesh as a failed snort escapes from my mouth.

‘Dude, some help would be nice?’ The angered flames in her eyes have turned to Bow, getting him to sit up immediately. It’s funny how easily scared he gets sometimes. ‘Also, it’s 3 am. Why the _fuck_ are you eating grapes right now?’

He stands up, lifting the cluster of grapes above his head as he bites off the one that’s closest to his mouth. ‘I have to stay in shape.’ As he looks down at his feet, he fiddles with his fruit. ‘For, you know, _Sea Hawk_ , that juicy bouncer from the bar. Or should I say, _Mister Moustache_?’ He chuckles.

Glimmer frowns as she stares into his eyes with a very cold gaze. Oh god, you’ve done something really awful if she gives you that look. She is about to explode. ‘Could you stop bringing him up?! That man could have easily been your dad! He is a perv, Bow.’

Yup, there it is.

‘A perv? Are you joking? I don’t know about you, but I haven’t seen him trying to fuck me on the middle of the street, so no, he is anything but a dirty bastard.’ He shakes his head as he walks to his room. Before he disappears into the doorway, he stops and turns around. ‘You’re not our mom, Glimmer. Stop acting like you _are_.’ The door closes with a bang.

Bow is a sweetheart and he wouldn’t hurt a fly. But if you’re being unreasonable, he will let you know.

The expression on her face softens as she looks down at her feet. Glimmer and I go way back. Long enough for me to know that she’s terrified of losing control. It gets annoying sometimes, but she means well. She always does.

‘You have to let go a little, Glimmer.’ I tilt her chin up and look into her sparkling eyes. ‘Bow and I can take care of our own, we’ll be fine.’ A genuine smile forms itself on my face and it seems to help her.

‘I know. I’m just-’ She sighs and pauses for a moment.

‘ _Scared_. Scared to lose us.’ I nod as I rest my hands on her shoulders. ‘Trust me, you’re not the only one.’ Swallowing gets hard sometimes, just thinking about her makes my throat hurt. But I try not to show it, because I don’t want them to know about her. Glimmer couldn’t bare being in the same room with her, even just for a second. Bow would probably feel slightly intimidated, I mean, Catra can be a bit harsh. Luckily for me, that actually turns me on.

‘I’m going to bed.’ She waits before she actually leaves the room, giving me a smile just as bright as always. ‘Thanks for the talk, Adora.’

I nod and watch her as she walks away. _Sigh_. What a night. My body feels numb and even though there isn’t much to worry about, I don’t feel good. As I sit down on the window sill, my gaze falls onto the starry night sky. Sleeping daylight creatures surrender their place to the nightcrawlers. The sun has kissed the horizon goodnight, allowing the moon to take over her shine.

I admire nights like this.

The quiet wind seems to be talkative as it whispers words into my ears. Though, I can’t quite hear what it has to say. A sudden rustling in the bushes causes my neck hairs to stand up. I pin back my ears, like a cat on the hunt, staying as silent as I can.

‘Ouch! Fucking thorns.’ A raspy voice, probably attempting to whisper, fills the quiet night with sound. I notice a dark silhouette walking through the little garden of our sublet.

I jump up and move away from the window immediately, trying to hide behind the curtain. Meanwhile, my eyes are still focused on the stranger in our yard. It’s almost 4 am. This shit is freaking me out.

But then, my eyes meet the intruder, surprisingly being more familiar than I thought they would be.

‘ _Catra_?! What the hell are you doing here?’ I try to keep my voice down, not wanting to wake up the others.

‘Hey stranger!’ She comes closer to the kitchen door, which is connected to the garden. Her walk is very unsteady, her face looking devastated as the light shines upon it.

I don’t know if I truly wanted to, but my hands already reach for the doorknob and I let her come in. Why does it feel like she is stalking me?

‘Well, _somebody_ is looking hot tonight.’ She almost stumbles over the threshold and grabs me to keep her balance.

‘What is going on?’ I sniff and a strong smell of alcohol enters my nostrils. Of course. ‘You’re drunk.’ My hands guide her on our way to the couch, gently letting her slouch down on the cushions. Before I sit down next to her, I grab a wet towel and place it on her forehead. _Water_. I stand up again and quickly grab a glass of water, along with a bucket in case she has to vomit.

She groans, a smile appearing on her pretty face. ‘Thank you.’ Her hand reaches out, causing me to panic. Why does she wants to hold hands all of a sudden? I thought we were fighting?

‘Catra, I don’t th-’ She gags. Oh. _Right_. She was aiming for the bucket. Oh god, she is going to puke. I hand her the bucket and make sure her hair doesn’t fall in. As I’m looking away, I gently stroke her back with my free hand. ‘There, there. Throw it all out.’

When she is done, she coughs and rests her head on my arm. As I’m crouched down next to her, I notice that my hand is still placed on her back.

‘Are you okay?’ I hand her the glass of water and tuck some strands of hair behind her ear. When I do so, I pause as I notice what I’m doing, quickly pulling back my hand.  

She looks up slowly, her eyes speaking the words neither of us could ever exclaim. A shiver runs down my spine, caused by the strong electric sparkle in between the two of us. It’s addictive. I’m craving for her… and I’m longing for more.

My breath becomes one with hers, our gazes almost puncturing each others eyes. Her blue iris differs from her other, yellowish, sometimes green when caught by the light. Each tell a different story. But they both want the same.

She tilts her head a slight bit, her gaze gliding down to my lips. I close my eyes, flutters racing around in my abdomen, the overwhelming desire to kiss her. It’s there. It has always been there. But I guess we are finally done with denying it.

I can feel her face moving closer to me, my yearn for her growing bigger with every inch. Our skins long to touch, our hands crave to entwine, our lips demand to merge. Our long lost desires have returned, increasing with the second until the distance between us has disappeared.

‘Adora?’ The light flips back on, immediately breaking the moment as we quickly pull back.

Our bodies are screaming. Begging to return to each other. But I don’t know if this moment will ever come back.

‘Yeah. Hi.’ I swallow, quickly catching a glimpse of Catra’s disappointment. My head falls, trying to avoid any eye contact.

Bow stands in the hallway, freezed to the ground. Utterly silent, his stare not letting go of the sight of Catra.

She looks at him with a look I have never seen before. Apologetic. Terrified. Rejected?

I want to explain. I wait for vowels and consonants to combine and form the words together. But nothing comes out of my mouth.

His gaze turns to me, not saying a word. But he understands me. Our eyes tell the story our mouths couldn’t. He just nods, a small smile appearing on his face as he walks back to his room.

A terrifying silence fills the room. She stands up, almost falling back onto the couch as she loses her balance.

I grab her waist, holding her closer than I probably should. Hoping for the moment to come back, to continue where we left off. But it doesn’t. Something in her eyes has changed. As if a different person is in charge of her body now.

She pulls back out of my grip. ‘I’m fine.’ It comes out with a snarl, hiding behind her words. Her hands fiddle with the fabric of her shirt as she crosses her arms. A cold distance occurs in between the space that is keeping us apart.

She can’t even look at me.

The rage that seemed to have disappeared back then has returned, though it isn’t what it was before. It’s different. But I’m not quite sure why.

‘I’m taking you home.’ I try to lock eyes, but she keeps looking away. Bizarre how an atmosphere can change this fast.

But then, for a brief moment, she looks me in the eyes with so much hurt that I can almost hear my heart crush into millions of pieces. She speaks, a cold tone causing my arm hairs to stand up.

‘ _You_ were my home, Adora.’


	4. Shush, kitten

A stone-cold silence, causing the blond fluffy hairs on my arms to rise, floats between the two of us sitting in the front seat of the car. Friends, enemies and lovers. Three words that could have described our connection. _Could have._ Because at this very moment, I’d rather call us strangers.

Her sooner sparkling eyes are burning an invisible hole in the front window as she looks off into the distance. Neither of us having the courage, or even the desire to speak. Scenarios, each different and similar in their own ways, unfold in my mind. However, they all end the exact same way.

_In pain._

She clears her throat and I watch her lips closely as they seem to seperate, preparing to say something, perhaps. Her left hand rests on her lap, creating a desire to grab it, to hold it tightly, even though no one ever asked. We have become professionals at telling stories with our eyes. Mouths shut, fists clenched, exchanging looks that cause more pain than vowels ever could.

Then, suddenly, I notice a lone tear gliding down from the corner of her eye into the hollow between her sharp collarbones. She is _crying_ . Something I’ve never, _ever_ seen her do before.

I grab her hand, entwining my fingers with hers, not even thinking about the possible consequences for a second. It’s a reflex, or an instinct, more precisely. A movement my heart decided to feel right to do, suppressing the battle with my brain. Only to leave a terrifying sensation behind.

Isn’t that what this is all about? Us being scared of each other, yet even more frightened of the thought of being alone?

 What on earth is so disturbing that it causes us to hide?

 ‘What is it that we are hiding from, Catra?’ My thumb draws circles on the palm of her warm, clammy hand. I rest my head on the leather of my seat as I turn my head to the side, trying to find her gaze.

 She mimics my motions as she turns her head to the side as well, causing us to lock eyes again. Her eyes are filled with tears, though she succeeds to smile in between them. ‘Do you remember that day, when you were laughing so hard at my blown up hairdo you peed your pants?’

 Her grin, the one I’ve seen many times before and wish to see so much more, appears on her face as she holds my stare. I can’t help but laugh at her silly expression. A chuckle escapes, transforming into joyful laughter as we both can’t hold it back any longer.

 ‘It did look like a bird’s nest though, come on now, admit it.’ My hand crawls to her waist, poking her stomach to get her to cave.

 She squeals, grabbing my wrist as she giggles. ‘Okay, Okay! You win.’ Her high-pitched giggle awakens the shivers in my abdomen, reliving the olden days.

 S _ilence_.

 Her deep sigh kind of ruins the moment. Because after a while, her grin vanishes as soon as it appeared, immediately returning to the vibe we were in a few minutes ago.

 ‘I don’t want to get hurt like that again, Adora.’ She shakes her head, biting her lip as she closes her eyes. Our hands part as she pulls hers back to her lap.

 ‘Like what?’ I try to swallow the lump in my throat. I know damn well what I did. Though, I have my own truth, and she has hers. No one wants to downplay themselves. In the end, we always want to save our own hide.

 ‘You are such a fucking hypocrite.’ She snaps, spitting the words into my direction. ‘I’m so _sick_ of your behaviour, you know that?’ The door opens with a swing as it gets taken by the strong gusts of wind. She scoffs, steps out of the car and slams the door shut.

‘Fucking-’ I groan, not even knowing how to finish my sentence. All of my pent-up rage causes me to hit the wheel a few times. With both hands around the black leather, I squeeze it until my knuckles turn white.

  _Breathe._

 Before stepping out of the car, I inhale deeply and prepare myself for what is about to happen.

 It will be worth it, I guess.

 ‘Wait!’ The cold breeze surprises me after coming out of a warm environment. I fix my collar, zip up my coat as high as possible and stride along the path.

 'Save it, Adora.’ _Wow_ , okay. She doesn’t even give me a chance to speak.

 Finally catched up, I grasp the sleeve of her black jacket, trying to get her to stop walking. ‘Jesus. Just hear me out for a sec, okay?’

 She turns around abruptly, the fire raging in her eyes as she raises her voice. ‘No!’ Her fists are clenched and she breathes heavily as I can almost hear her blood racing through her veins. ‘It is, and always has been about you. I can’t stand to hear it anymore.’

 ‘Excuse me? Last time I checked, _you_ didn’t want to come along. Sounds a bit selfish to me, doesn’t it?’ My hands rest on my hips, straightening my back as I try to appear tough. But I’m not. _Absolutely_ not.

 Especially not when it comes to her.

 ‘That doesn’t mean I wanted you to leave.’ Her hand floats in the air and I watch her fingers as they slowly near my face. Gently, she tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, the way she always did.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and relive our entire history, only in a matter of seconds. Every single touch guides me to a different memory. With every brush I wish to go back in time. To the golden days. The days when we didn’t have _anything_ to worry about and only had eyes for each other. The days when every single problem seemed so far away. The days when nothing was too crazy and nothing caused us fear.

 The days when everything was fine.

 But days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months and months eventually turn into years. Years that pass us by _way_ faster than we actually realise. Until we get reminded of the past again.

 ‘There wasn’t a day where you didn’t cross my mind. I’ve waited so long for you to regret it. Every single day I hoped for you to walk through that door. To come home. But you never did.’ Her thumb brushes against my bottom lip as she cups my face. She admires it, looks me in the eye and searches for the feeling that I’m silently trying to hide. But I don’t give in _that_ easily.

 I swallow, clenching my jaw as I try to act like her touches aren’t bothering me at all.

 But they are. _Motherfucking tingling vagina begging for her tongue, they are._

 Nah, it’s cool. I’m _fine_.

 Caused by her thumb that kept my mouth open a slight bit, it is painfully dry. Again, I swallow, pondering about whatever it was that I wanted to say.

  _Fuck_ , she’s good.

 ‘Are you even listening to me?’ She tilts her head a slight bit, strangely showing signs of being a cat. I wouldn’t be surprised if she used to be one in another life.

  _I can’t take it anymore._ Count, I gotta count.

  _One._

 ‘You didn’t hear a single word I said, did you?’ Her hand moves from my cheek to my neck, grasping my sensitive skin with her sharp nails as she grabs it.

  _Two._

 ‘This is exactly what I’ve been talking about this whole time. You never listen!’ Her grip tightens, tingles running all over my body as she touches my neck. She is _so_ angry, and it is _fucking attractive._

  _Three._

 ‘You are such a narcissist! Do you even notice how you are behaving?’ Her words sound muffled as I can only focus on her lips, moving up and down as she tries to argue with me.

  _I_ _need to kiss them._ I want to leave little bleeding marks on her red cracked lips as I bite them.

  _Four._

 ‘Adora! I am _talking_ to you. It would be very attentive of you to at least say something back.’ Her hands glide down to my collar, grabbing it as she pulls me closer to her face. ‘ _Speak_ , you coward.’

  _Fuck five._ I’m doing it.

 In a split second, my hands reach out to her face and I pull it into my direction. Our mouths touch, our tongues tease each other and I’m sucking on her lips as I’m yearning for more. I can feel her warm breath against my bottom lip, sending shivers all over my skin. We breathe heavily, obviously not getting enough of each other, even though we couldn’t possibly get any closer. Her hands find my waist, her fingers crawl underneath my shirt as she grasps my hip. My pelvis tilts as she pulls me closer, our stomachs rubbing against each other. Her hand disappears behind my back on her way to my bra, smoothly unhooking it without any assistance of her other one.

 ‘Wait.’ It hardly comes out of my mouth as I’m still trying to catch my breath. ‘We should get out of here.’ We are making out on the street, after all.

 ‘Mm’ She mumbles, planting a few soft kisses in my neck. ‘Come.’ Still panting, she grabs my hand and pulls me with her to the car.

 My hand struggles to find the door handle as Catra pushes me against the vehicle. Her tongue tickles my neck as she tugs at my skin. She bites, hard enough to make it hurt, but not in a bad way. It turns me on, her teeth pulling small pieces of skin each time she creates a hickey.

 ‘Catra,’ I try to form words, but she doesn’t let me. Her tongue finds my mouth and muffles the sentence I was trying to say. She bites my bottom lip and makes me beg for more. ‘Ah.’

 She opens the door and pushes me onto the back seat, followed by her body collapsing on top of me. Agile, she closes the door behind her with her foot and continues to kiss me. ‘Fuck.’ It deepens with the second until I can’t stand it anymore. ‘Enough.’ I growl. I grab her wrists and place them above her head, preventing her from touching me. In one smooth movement, I turn us around, causing me to be on top of her.

 She whimpers as she tries to get out of my strong grip. But to her surprise, I am stronger. Even worse, I am _in control._ In fact, at this moment, I am the greatest. Unfortunately for her, that is _the_ one thing she cannot stand.

 As my hand holds her wrists tied together, I slip my other one underneath her shirt. My fingers crawl up to her breasts, clearly making her shiver as she tilts her head backwards. ‘Please.’ I shut her up immediately as my hand glides down to her legs, my fingers squirming their way into her panty. ‘Ah!’ She arches her back, her long fingernails grasping the skin of my arm, moaning softly.

 I lean in to her ear, nibbling softly on her lobe as I whisper. ‘Shush, _kitten_.’ My hand begins to move, rubbing against her clit as I lick her neck.

 She grunts, moans and whines. ‘F-fuck!’ Our bodies touch, sweat gliding down on our spines, the windows of the car fogging up because of the heat we are producing. My tempo fastens and I can feel her getting more wet with the second. ‘More.’ She pants. ‘P-please.’

 We both breathe heavily as she comes close to her orgasm. My two fingers draw circles on her clit as my tongue plays with her nipples. ‘You’ll get what you’re begging for,’ I lick her stomach and glide down to her vagina. Then, I stop, my warm breath tickling her red, pounding clit. She whines. ‘But not yet.’ I smirk, turn us around and give her a long, deep kiss. Her hips rest on my pelvis, her being on top of me now. ‘Do me,’ I grab her chin and stroke her bottom lip with my thumb. ‘Now.’

 Her eyes show signs of innocence, something I’ve never seen before. She licks her lip and gazes at me, sending shivers all over my spine before she moves down to my vulva. Her tongue pleasures my sensitive parts and I can’t hold back my moans. I whimper, almost whining of desire. ‘God, _I love you_.’

**_SHIT._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter if you want to. [@thalassatra] It's 89% about my gf, 11% about She-Ra ;)


End file.
